


Countdown

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye bump into one of Troye's exes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

Time is a very strange thing, Troye finds. It passes so silently, mostly when one isn’t looking, and then suddenly you find yourself looking up and realise that the thing you’ve just been reminiscing about, that thing that feels like it happened just yesterday, happened an entire year ago.

It’s been an entire year since Connor spend New Year’s with him in Sydney and they took their trip to New Zealand. It’s been an entire year since they’ve officially decided that they weren’t really letting the long distance stop them from being head over heels, so they might as well scrap their plans of being cautious and ‘casual’. What a stupid idea that was. As if Troye could ever be casual about anything that concerns his heart. Or Connor, for that matter. Connor takes up a scarily large part of it, after all.

So now it’s been a year and some change of them dating, and Connor’s back to spend New Year’s with him again. They’re not in Sydney this time, just at home with Troye’s family and friends, but Connor fits in here so seamlessly, that really, Troye can’t imagine anywhere he’d rather be. (Except maybe their New Zealand getaway that they’re also going to repeat.)

Midnight has come and gone, spent lighting and admiring fireworks in the garden at home, and now they’re out to catch up with a few friends, who decided to throw a party at someone’s place. Troye’s never met them, but it’s a friend of a friend, and that’s all the invitation needed around these parts.

Connor holds on to the back of Troye’s shirt, fingers curled tightly into the material so they won’t lose each other in the crowd, while Troye manoeuvres them through the crowd towards the alcohol. He’s probably a bit closer than he needs to be, Connor is, but Troye doesn’t mind. On the contrary. Their midnight kiss got a bit out of hand with all the bubbly they’d had, and Connor’s presence still tingles in tips of Troye’s fingers and toes, making him itch to just find a dark corner somewhere and make out instead of socialise.

“What do you want?” Troye asks over his shoulder, leaning back into Connor once he’s found the bar.

“Whatever you’re having, so long as it’s not tequila.”

Troye laughs and mixes rum, coke, and lime juice in two glasses, handing one back to Connor. It’s not his most careful mixing, he’s sure, but at this point in the night it doesn’t really matter.

“Oh, sorry,” he hears Connor say, and looks up to see him smile apologetically at -- Josh.

“No problem, dude,” Josh says, smiling that smile of his that Troye knows far too well, until his gaze catches on Troye. For a split second Troye feels anticipatory adrenaline rush through him - then Josh’s smile collapses into too stony indifference.

“Oh. Troye,” he says.

“Josh,” Troye greets, and attempts a friendly smile. “Happy New Year.”

“Yeah,” Josh says, but doesn’t return the sentiment.

Troye bites his lip and then consciously stops, reaching for Connor to steer him away. Connor’s obviously caught on to the general tension in their exchange, leaning into Troye’s touch like he’s trying to offer comfort.

Josh, of course, notices the touch.

“You should seriously reconsider your options,” he says to Connor, the blood in Troye’s veins turning to mortified ice. This’d be a lot easier if he hadn’t given Josh reason to regret him. They weren’t very good to each other. “He’s a good lay, but not much else.”

Troye shrinks under the words, paralysed and completely unable to think of anything to say beneath the deafening sound of Josh’s judgement.

Connor, it seems, has no such problem.

“With you, maybe,” he says, and Troye sees a flicker of surprise pass over Josh’s face at Connor’s accent, always stronger when he’s drunk. “With me he’s fantastic - in and out of bed.”

Troye blinks at Connor stupidly, at the red blotched in his cheeks, and he indignant fire in his eyes, and can’t help but burst into a giggle when he thinks about how mortified Connor’s going to be that he said that tomorrow morning. It shakes the ice loose, and, without a second glance at Josh, he pulls Connor past him and into the heaving mass of people vaguely moving to the beat of the song currently deafening them all with too much bass.

“Why did you date that dick?” Connor asks, winding an arm around Troye’s back and pushing his hand into Troye’s back pocket.

Troye jumps a little at the touch and then whirls around so they’re face to face. “I was young and naive, and my options were severely limited.”

“Aren’t you glad you found me, then?” Connor teases.

Troye winds his arms around Connor’s shoulders, letting his hands dangle down behind his neck, pulling himself closer for a kiss. “So, so glad.”

Connor’s lips taste like coke, lime, and home, when Troye presses their grins together.

 

****

The End


End file.
